It is often desirable to provide an electronic feature in or at a vehicular interior rearview mirror assembly, such as a trainable garage door opener, a compass sensor and/or compass display, a tire pressure monitoring system receiver and/or display and/or the like, often along with the user inputs or buttons or switches associated with such systems and/or displays. The buttons may comprise manual push buttons positioned along a lower chin portion of the bezel or casing of the mirror assembly or may be touch or proximity-sensing sensors. For example, and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,362, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, the buttons may be positioned at a chin portion of the bezel, such as within an opening in the chin portion of the bezel. While such an approach has achieved limited commercial success, there are shortcomings with the likes of such three-sided openings in bezels.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved mirror assembly which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.